Hosta's Birthday
Info What's Miss Hosta planning? Objective Go to Slums and have a talk with Hosta.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond + 50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My Lady, someone wants to meet you. Magda: Who is it? Helena: Me. Magda: Miss Helena? Helena: I couldn't think of anyone else who'd be able to help. Here's an ancient book from Hondo. Could you ask Miss Hosta to translate it please? Magda: But the two of you live in the slums! Why are you asking me? Helena: It's for a certain reason! Magda: ...What happened? Helena: It's a long story. Things between girls are complicated... We don't have time. please do this for me. Magda: Alright. Helena: And don't tell her I asked you! Magda: (Miss Helena then left.) Story Chat 2 Hosta: ... You want me to translate a blank book? Magda: What?! Let me look at it. (There's nothing but strange patterns.) (Miss Helena tricked me...) Hosta: Didn't you try to read the book before you came here? Magda: I... Hosta: I'll stop teasing you. It is indeed from Hondo, but this type has its origins in Mandaria. It's also too old. The people who could read the book are all dead now. Magda: Ah, what a pity... (I should go tell Miss Helena.) Hosta: But... Magda: What? Hosta: You can ask Miss Foggy. She most likely knows about these things. Story Chat 3 Foggy: I'm impressed you got your hands on a wordless novel! Hosta: We're not here to have fun. Magda: ... Foggy: Be patient, Miss Hosta. Even I haven't seen one in a long time. it's rare. Where did you find this, my darling Magda? Hosta: Tell us what's inside first. I'm also curious. Foggy: Each book is unique in hiding its story. Let's see... Magda: (Miss Foggy casts magic on the pages.) Foggy: ... Hosta: ... Magda: ... Foggy: It didn't work. Hosta: Do even you not- Foggy: I was never interested in these books, so I'm not surprised. If you really want to know, why not ask the person who wrote it? Hosta: You want me to summon a dead person? Magda: (I don't think Miss Hosta would use such a method.) Hosta: Why didn't I think of that? Magda: (She agreed?!) (An hour passes.) Magda: Miss Hosta has been gone for a long time. Foggy: Good things are always worth waiting for. Wouldn't you agree? Hosta: (sighs) Foggy: There she is! Magda: Miss Hosta, how did it go? Hosta: I found the person. But he said the book wasn't written by him. Magda: What does that mean? Hosta: The words were changed, so even he doesn't know what's inside the book. Magda: Ah... Hosta: I'm afraid I can't help this time. Magda: So there's nothing we can do. (Miss Helena is nearby. I should return the book back to her.) Story Chat 4 Magda: That's what happened. Even Miss Hosta can't figure it out. Helena: ... Why did you make it more complicated than it had to be?! Magda: Huh? Helena: Just put the book in water or put it over a fire. I put in so much effort... Magda: Wait, doesn't that mean... You knew how to reveal the words from the beginning! Helena: (coughs) What did you say? I couldn't hear you over the wind. Magda: ... Helena: Give it back to Miss Hosta. You know what to do this time. Magda: ... Helena: Wouldn't you do your best friend a favour? Magda: (I... can't seem to refuse.) Story Chat 5 Magda: Miss Hosta. Hosta: ...You still haven't given up? Magda: I figured out how to reveal the book's contents. I wanted to... share them with you. It's simple. Just soak the papers in water... And the words appear! Look! Hosta: ... Ahem. 'Happy birthday! I couldn't find any old books for you, so I made one myself. Please don't be mad at me anymore, Miss Hosta!' Magda: It's from Miss Helena. Magda and Hosta: ... Magda: So it was a... gift. Hosta: She could've just apologized in person. ...Does she understand the meaning behind these books? Magda: What did she do to upset you? Hosta: One of the guests said Helena didn't appear to be smart. So she got angry and... Took one of my tomes to show off. Magda: And then? Hosta: She got more attention from the guests. She was so proud that she had a few drinks and became very drunk. Magda: What happened afterward? Hosta: She spilled wine over the book. Magda: ... Hosta: I was being merciful in not having her compensate for it. Magda: I see. Hosta: I can pretend nothing happened. Magda: (So I'm done here!) Oh, Miss Hosta. Hosta: Huh? Magda: Happy birthday! I'm sorry I didn't prepare a present for you. Hosta: It doesn't matter. You can give me one next year. ...But I don't even want to celebrate. It's so troublesome. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript